In recent years, as computers are incorporated into cloud computing configurations, and at data centers or the like, the enlarged scales and complexity of the information technology (IT) device and services are accelerated. As a result, how to efficiently manage operation of a system and how to ensure the reliability are an important issue.
Concerning such a device for inspecting a system wherein, patent document 1 describes an example of configuration for visualizing an evaluation result of aging of the system in an integrated manner. A system aging inspection device of patent document 1 provides four evaluation items for eight evaluation bases of aging of the system, evaluates each item in three stages, calculates the evaluation result, and generates a radar chart using each comparison basis from the calculation result.
Patent document 2 describes an example of an operation management device of an information processing system. The operation management device of the information processing system of patent document 2 visualizes real space information where device groups and facilities are installed, using, for example, a layout diagram, based on information about air-conditioning performance and power supply capacity of devices in a data center.
Further, patent document 3 describes an example of a computer environment optimization system. The computer environment optimization system of patent document 3 determines occurrence of heat accumulation based on an abnormal temperature of each server in a large-scale computer system, analyzes a rack having a server determined to be abnormal, and makes a list of servers which are the target of control of temperature increase preventing processing.